The present invention relates to a method of playing tic-tac-toe, and more particularly to a method of playing tic-tac-toe using cards.
Everyone is familiar with tic-tac-toe. Its main advantages are that it is easy to learn, fun, and can be played virtually anywhere. However, it also has a disadvantage in that it has limited variations. In fact, if both players are familiar with the game, it is common to continually reach a draw.